


iced tea, chocolate

by phosphenical



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mistaken (Dating) Identity, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phosphenical/pseuds/phosphenical
Summary: “So,” Lisa leaned backwards on the counter, sighing wistfully with a far off, daydream-like look in her eye. “How long have you two been dating?”





	iced tea, chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i wrote ANOTHER fic where moca is like "hm. you know what. i'm in love with ran." and they still haven't kissed :/

The afternoon was slow and sleepy and Moca rang up her customers with half-lidded eyes. The town was either as tired as she was or all the middle school kids and unfortunate men on their dinner breaks were used to her antics of purposefully butchering every pleasantry she spoke to them.

 

It was when she had cheerfully sent an older woman off with a ‘hope you feed your cat properly’ that the bell above the door softly jingled once again.

 

“Moca,” Ran swept up to the counter like she always belonged, glaring something fierce at her best friend. “You owe me.” And just like that she stomped off to a corner of the store, leaving Moca to blink away the dust left in the hurricane she stirred up in her wake.

 

Lisa let out a low whistle. “Ooh,” she had always been one for good-natured gossip. “What’d you do this time?”

 

Moca blew a stubborn lock of her bangs away from her eyes, propping her elbow on the counter and leaning her face into her hand. “Who knows,” she shrugged, tone indicating that whatever it was it didn’t bother her. Instead her blue eyes lazily tracked Ran’s movements around the store, first at the stationary then making her way back to the refrigerators. Ran was never one for most junk food.

 

She picked out the cold peach tea she was fond of lately and marched up to the counter, practically slamming it down. “You’re covering this,” she ordered bluntly, huffing once, then glancing back, then finally leaving the store.

 

That was pretty weird, even by Mitake standards. Moca just kind of rolled with it.

 

On top of that, Lisa was giving her a look. It wasn’t a look she was familiar with, but it was most certainly purposeful.

 

“Hm?” She tilted her head in what was most likely an impressive imitation of a confused puppy. Moca was just as cute as one but definitely not as innocent.

 

Lisa didn’t respond right away, instead letting a small smile tug on her lips. “So,” she leaned backwards on the counter, sighing wistfully with a far off, daydream-like look in her eye. “How long have you two been dating?”

 

The world screeched to a stop and Moca was, for the first time in her life, truly thrown off kilter. “W...what?” Her eyebrows furrowed. “Me?” The thought of her dating anyone was almost laughable by any measures.

 

This was clearly not the answer Lisa was either expecting or hoping for. “You know,” she ribbed a little, leaning forward conspiratorially. “You and Ran? I mean, I know it’s secret and I was going to wait for you to tell me but it’s killing me! You two are super cute. I won’t tell anyone.” She paused. “Well, I may have already mentioned it to Yukina, but I _definitely_ won’t tell anyone else.”

 

Moca’s brain was desperately trying to catch up. Her lips moved but no sound came out. “Me and Ran? You think we’re dating?”

 

The color left Lisa’s face. “O-oh my god,” she covered her mouth. “I…you’re not dating? I’m so sorry I just…” She was clearly embarrassed and cleared her throat. “F-forget I said anything then!” Her laughter was nervous and she quickly turned away to grab a rag and beginning wiping down every nearby surface.

 

Moca...and Ran. Dating? Moca was having a hard time trying to follow the wild goose chase that led Lisa to that conclusion. Yes, they hung out all the time and were sometimes attached at the hip, but everyone in Afterglow was like that. They were best friends. And maybe Ran and Moca hung out just the two of them a little more often, but that was because Moca easily understood her the best and her company came the easiest.

 

And maybe Ran showed Moca all her lyrics before she showed anyone else. But that was what best friends did.

 

Right?

 

Moca found herself frowning, going deeper and deeper into the web. Wasn’t that all boyfriends and girlfriends were, though? Best friends that just kissed sometimes. Kissing Ran didn’t sound awful in the slightest.

 

Would Ran want to kiss her?

 

The self-doubt struck her for a moment. _Of course she would,_ Moca definitively concluded a moment later. _I am adorable and perfect._

 

Maybe it wasn’t so unreasonable that Lisa mistook them for a couple. The thought wasn’t revolting, and Moca always said that if she had to pick anyone in Afterglow to date it would be Ran. Of course she was usually teasing everyone else when she said that but there was certainly a little truth in what she said, even when Himari complained loudly that she was the one wearing the shirt made out of ‘girlfriend material.’

 

Man, it must be embarrassing being Himari. Moca chuckled to herself and shook her head. Good thing she was 100% homegrown Moca. And she wouldn’t be Moca without Ran, that was for sure. Maybe tomorrow she could bring Ran more iced tea and they could talk. She could stop by that little store on the corner that had her favorite dark chocolates.

 

Maybe they could be honest with themselves for just a little bit.

 

After all, you couldn’t bring flowers to the girl whose father was a master flower arranger. Moca drummed her fingers on the countertop.

 

In fact, why wait until tomorrow? “Lisa-san,” she called out. “Cover for me.” She gave the other girl a cat-like grin despite her vocal protest that she couldn’t be by herself and tore her apron off her body.

 

And then Moca did what Mocas did best; always, always chase after Ran.

**Author's Note:**

> My [ writing commissions are open!](http://yomotsuheguri.tumblr.com/commissions)


End file.
